Pomegranate
by PaintRedRoses
Summary: House/Cameron Fluff! You only eat them because she does


**Well, this is just some harmless little House/Cameron fluff. I am completely obsessed with pomegranates, and I just thought it would be fun to write about. R&R everyone please!!! **

She's got a tupperware of ruby red pearls.

Fingering them gingerly, she pinches one bead and pops it between her lips, using her mouth as a suction cup to bring it back.

Your head cocks to the side, as you analyze her. She's mesmerized by the teardrops of red juice, protected by that thin layer of skin. As she nibbles one after the other, you see her already pinkish lips becoming stained by the blood red color.

She notices your syncopated walk coming her way.

Her head jerks up, and she grants you a full toothed smile.

"Hey" she chirps.

"What the hell is that?" you scoff at her small portion of the crimson beads.

"Pomegranate." she replies, sweeping a blonde lock out of her mouth.

You nod.

"Want to try? It's really good. There are a ton of anti-oxidants. You know, with your diet..." she chuckles, as you interrupt her.

"You don't seriously believe the crap they put in the commercials."

"Just try it." she shoves the plastic carrying case in your face

An eyebrow raises and you roll the seed in between your thumb and your forefinger.

"Eat it. It won't kill you." she pushes, still grinning.

You place the bead on your tongue, and thrust it to the roof of your mouth. Instantly a fusion of tang and sugar irrigate through your gums. The flavor concentrated in that one tiny morsel explodes-and you're intrigued.

You're left with the remnants of the skin and the tiny hard center of the seed in your mouth. You chomp hastily on the tiny center, curling back at it's bitter aftertaste.

"The middle sucks." you remark

"I like it." she opposes.

"It's hard and bitter. Figures you'd like it. Give me another."

"Figures you wouldn't. Though I do hear you've taken a liking to more bitter things lately."

Another seedling is tossed in your mouth. You follow the same routine.

Put it on the tip of your tongue, push upwards, pop it, and suck the seed dry.

The middle part remains on your flattened tongue.

Without inhibitions, you shoot the seed from your mouth onto the bridge of her nose.

"House!" she jumps backwards.

"Who says I like bitter now?" you begin, ever so cavalier, completely ignoring her shriek.

"Just about everyone. I mean, who would've thought you'd fall for someone so much like...you."

That smile that was plastered on her faded slightly, as regret sounded in each word of her voice.

She shovels in a few more of the forbidden fruit to keep her from opening her mouth that chronically curses her.

"Well, you fell for a wombat with a vagina. Just saying." you throw your hands up in defense, guarding your body from any vicious glares she might throw.

She resists-quite easily actually.

"Well, let's just say I don't swing that way anymore."

"Good." he bites down another, spitting the seed in her face for the second time.

This time, she only flinches slightly.

His pager buzzes, convulsing at his hip.

His eyes scan over it, and he hoists himself up from the chair he rested in, just across from her.

"It's Thirteen. She wants a threesome."

"I'll see you later." she chuckles, before closing the now empty lid to her container.

She hums along to your syncopated beat as you leave.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

Same time.

Same place.

Same tupperware.

Same stained lips.

Their just not hers. You sit in her lunch spot, sucking the blood out of the beads, shooting the core on the floor.

She saunters over and smiles at you.

"You're making a mess."

"I like making messes."

"Obviously."

"I like pomegranates." you look into her jade eyes.

"Good"

"All those antioxidants and whatever." You bluff.

She chuckles and calls you a liar.

You brush off the seeds from the seat you're about to offer her. She accepts your graciousness.

"Did you know, that this thing is the fruit of the underworld. In Greek mythology, Persephone was taken by Hades cause he was in love with her. When he had her, her mother, Demeter-goddess of harvest- stopped the crops from growing. When Hermes, the messenger god, tried to reclaim her, he had to strike a deal with Hades. Persephone at four pomegranate seeds. And for every seed she ate, she had to stay in the underworld. That's how winter was explained."

"Someone's been doing research" she applauds.

They sit in silence, each picking from their own jar, tasting the fruit from the underworld.

"I eat one of these a day during the fall." she blurts, being sucked into his blue eyes.

You both pick at your bits more and more.

"I don't like the bitter stuff." you remark.

This time, it's her pager that rings.

"I'm glad you like it." she murmurs, and wipes off a red droplet that's nestled in your scruff.

"Just staying healthy."

She smiles, and briskly walks away, sucking on the finger draped with the succulent juice.

You both know that you only eat the damn thing because she does.


End file.
